TVXQ (DBSK)
Archivo:Ytfi.png ¿TVXQ? TVXQ es un grupo de música Pop procedente de Corea del Sur. También pueden ser llamados Tong Vfang Xien Qui (chino), Dong Bang Shin Ki (coreano) o Tohoshinki (japonés), que significa “Dioses Nacidos del Este”. La banda está conformada por cinco jóvenes especializados en baile, canto A Capella y ritmos armónicos, su música va del más puro Kpop hasta el R&B, algo electrónico y baladas con toques orientales. El grupo goza de gran popularidad en su natal Corea, Japón, China, Malasia y Taiwán, además de otros países asiáticos y, de manera ‘no oficial’ también en países de América y Europa. Debutaron en el 2004, actualmente es uno de los grupos con más influencia musical en toda Asia. Carrera 'Pre Debut' La historia de TVXQ comenzó con una audición realizada por SM Entertainment, sin embargo, los sueños e ilusiones de los cinco miembros habían comezado mucho antes. 1 Miembro El primer integrante en pasar la audición, en la que los participantes fueron divididos en varios grupos para afinar su talento, fue Kim Junsu (Xiah Junsu). A Junsu le gustaba cantar en la Iglesia de su ciudad, apenas a sus 12 años fue elegido como ganador en un concurso de talento de televisión del cual eran jueces: Moon Hee Jun y Kangta de H.O.T. Junsu ganó la oportunidad de perfeccionar su talento por los siguientes seis años, hasta que por fin, debutó con el nombre de Xiah Junsu. Xiah fue el nombre artístico que escogió dado que es una abreviante de Asia,'Sia' pronunciada en inglés; lo cual representaba su deseo de conquistar todo el continente. 2 Miembro El segundo en añadirse fue Jung Yunho (U-Know Yunho) , quien aseguró su lugar al obtener el primer lugar en una competencia de baile. Antes de este hecho, Yunho fue bailarín y rapero de apoyo para la cantante Dana en su video 'Diamond'. Su nombre artístico es U-Know, ya que si dices rápido Yunho se escucha como "Tu Sabes" en inglés. 3 Miembro Jaejoong (Hero Jaejoong) fue el tercero en integrarse a las filas del grupo. Jaejoong dejó su hogar en Chungnam para dirigirse a Seúl y buscar suerte en la carrera que deseaba seguir. Sin embargo, antes de lograr sus propósitos, sufrió hambre y pobreza, hasta el día que logró asistir a la audición de SM Entertainment, donde fue escogido de entre 5000 muchachos. Su nombre artístico es YoungWoong, el cual le fue dado por una adivinadora del futuro varios años atrás, éste significa "Héroe" por lo que su nombre internacional es Hero (héroe en inglés). A la vez este, reluce su deseo de ser el 'héroe' de la música coreana. 4 Miembro Shim Changmin (Max Changmin) había sido agrupado con los menores participantes de edad en la audición. En un principio los jueces, aunque impresionados por su voz, dudaban en adjuntar a Changmin a TVXQ, la razón era que, debido a su edad, no le iba a hacer fácil integrarse a los otros miembros. Al final, pudo más su talento que sus años y debutó bajo el nombre artístico de Choikang, palabra que significa "el mejor" en Coreano y cuya contraparte en nombres occidentales es Max, el cual es su nombre internacional. Estos cuatro integrantes comenzaron a darle voz y forma al grupo, asistiendo a los primeros ensayos y prácticas, tanto en canto como baile. Pero SM Entertainment no había pensando en un grupo de cuatro sino de cinco, por lo que seis meses después, Park Yoochun completó la idea. 5 Miembro Park Yoochun (Micky YooChun) había vivido los cuatro últimos años en Virginia, Estados Unidos, donde ganó un concurso de talento, lo cual lo hizo parte de TVXQ. Su nombre artístico es Micky, el cual además de ser el nombre que usaba en EE. UU., significa "arma oculta". Yoochun lo escogió porque desea ser un arma oculta de DBSK.thumb|294px 'Debut' TVXQ debutó el 26 de diciembre de 2003 durante un especial de Navidad que protagonizaron BoA y Britney Spears. Esa noche cantaron su primer sencillo "Hug" (Abrazo) y una versión A Capella de "O Holy Night" (Noche de Paz) al lado de BoA. Antes de que su primer disco saliera a la venta, lanzaron dos sencillos por separado. El grupo sorprendió a todo Corea ya que lograron llegar al Número 1 de las listas de popularidad a tan solo tres meses de su debut. Como preparación para su primer álbum, el grupo grabo la canción y el video de "Tri-Angle" al lado de BoA y The Trax SM Entertainment aprovechó la popularidad de BoA en Japón y la de The Trax en el lado oscuro de la música para promover al nuevo grupo. Integrantes Archivo:Tvxq-antigual.jpg Los miembros son: '''Xiah JunSu. Micky. Hero. Max. U-Know. ♫ Hero'♫ thumb|270px *'Nombre artístico:' Hero (Young Woong) *'Nombre real:' Kim Jae Joong (김재중) *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 26 de Enero del 1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Chungnam, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 178 cm *'Peso:' 63 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Hobbies:' Escuchar música,tocar piano, los PC games, estar con sus amigos, ir al cine.. *'Su Religión: Era Ateo, hace poco se convirtió al cristianismo *'''Habilidad especial: cantar *'Posicionen el grupo:' Vocalista principal *'Curiosidades: '''Tiene mas de 4 tatuajes y 11 pearcings , tiene 8 hermanas y el es la mas bonita *'Educación: no termino la secundaria, y siempre fue un mal alumno aunque prometió que volvería a retomar sus estudio. *'''Premios: 2nd Annual SM Best Competition - 1er. Lugar en mejor aspecto. *'Sueño:' expandir sus cualidades en el canto, y encontrar la persona correcta para él. *'Mujer ideal:' Una que le cause una buena impresión a primera vista (obviamente bonita) y con manos bonitas, en algun momento el confeso que le gustaria casarse con una fan.thumb|250px *Odia: Odia a las cucarachas, lavar los platos, pero adora cocinar. *'Le gusta:' Le gusta comprar espejos. Adora a Kangta *El padre de Jaejoong es el hombre mas guapo del pueblo. *La mayoria de las chicas de su vecindario lo perseguian y se le declaraban pero el rechazaba a todas *Su primer beso fue cuando estaba en 6to grado *Es bueno cocinando, y fanatico de la limpieza. *Dice que cuando los miembros de TVXQ no encuentran sus propia ropa interior entonces toman la del compañero Otros datos *Hero pasó muchas dificultades, ya que tuvo que trabajar entregando periódicos, en un almacén entregando pollos, haciendo trabajos manuales. También apareció en la película” Taeguki Wa Hweenalli Myuh" (Agita la Bandera Coreana) interpretando a un soldado chino. *No sabía cantar, antes de que por insistencia de dos amigos fue a un curso y “descubrió” su real talento. Se fue a los 17 años de su casa para concursar en el SM Annual Youth Competition. *Cuando era joven su sueño era ser un dueño del supermercado; porque según el podría comer las galletas que quisiera. *Es muy vanidoso, le gusta cuidar su cuerpo, no le gusta mucho dormir. *Le dicen “mamá” porque le gusta cocinar (cocina muy bien, y prepara muchos platillos), es el que cuida de todos y el que se pone a limpiar la casa. *En la radio dijo que fue el primero que besó a Max (unos dicen que fue una bromilla, y hubieron otros que se besaron en forma de juego) pero Max se puso a llorar. *La mayor parte de los DJs, artistas que han trabajado con ellos, las y los fans creen que es el más simpático. *Normalmente da la mayoría de las críticas a los miembros del grupo con respecto a la música. Tiene pensamientos profundos y habla directamente. *Hero y Uknow se enamoraron de la misma mujer en el colegio, Uknow, se atrevio a llevarle una rosa, pero ella no lo acepto porque le gustaba Hero, que no quiso nada con ella por respeto a su amigo. '♫ U-Know♫ ' thumb|270px *'Nombre artístico: 'U-Know Yunho *'Nombre real:' Jung Yoon Ho *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 6 de Febrero del 1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento': Provincia de Gwangju, Corea del Sur *'Altura': 184cm *'Peso:' 70 kg *'Grupo sanguineo': A *'Hobbies': escuchar música / leer / deporte / componer / crear coreografías. *'Habilidad especial': cantar , bailar y basquetball *'Posicionen el grupo:' Baritono grave, Lider *'Religion:' Católico *'Educación:' Recibió diploma de enseñanza superior *'Curiosidades:' *Yunho nació en Gwangju el 6 de Febrero de 1986. Vivía con su padre, su madre y su pequeña hermana cuando decidió convertirse en una estrella. Al principio su padre se opuso, pero Yunho siguió esforzándose y entrenando todos los días para ser el mejor. *Es perfeccionista *'Sueño: '''Está siendo realizado gracias a SM Town y a sus amigos y compañeros de DBSK. *'Mujer ideal:' Una que quiera la vida, sea decidida, que tenga personalidad propia y que sea muy resposable, una mujer que cuide de el. *'Su caracter :' inteligente, gracioso, simpático y buena persona *Dice que es un rompecorazones, ha hecho llorar a muchas chicas *Una vez lo encontraron viendo una revista porno *Sufrio mucho con una novia, la cual no lo queria mucho, ella duro con el por vario tiempo pero despues lo dejo, Yuhno convencio a sus amigos para darle una sorpresa y asi ella volviera con el, despues ella volvio pero fue cuando Yuhno se dio cuenta de que ella no lo queria de verdad y decidio dejarla libre *Es super fan de la actriz de Sassy Girl *En 6to grado viajo a una isla koreana y alli choco por equivocacion con una chica japonesa *Se cambio la dentadura *Cuando tenga novia la llevara a ver los fuegos artificiales *Asegura que quiere grabar un cd lleno de canciones para su futura noviathumb|250px *Una vez estaba enviandose mensajes de texto con un amigo y se quedo dormido *Le gusta comprar boxers rojos *Esta traumado con su cabeza dice que es muy pequeña *Le gustan las chicas de ojos grandes, cabello largo y con look elegante *Le encanta hablar por telefono *Su nombre U- Know vienen de las palabras en ingles “You know” el que lo sabe todo, ese es su papel como lider. *Dice que su mejor caracteristica es ser honesto. *Le extraño no ver cucharas en japon y se sorprendio al ver que alli solo usaban palillos. *Adora bailar y la danza en general, practica artes marciales (haikido) ocupa parte de su tiempo a la creacion de coreografías para las músicas del grupo. *En el grupo es considerado el hermano mayor, el es el que siempre toma la inicatva en las entrevistas y presentaciones, tiene personalidad. Tubo una pequeña particpacón en un clip de Dana, donde canta rap. '♫Micky♫' 'thumb|270px' *'Nombre artístico: Micky *'''Nombre real: Park Yoochun *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 4 de Junio del 1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento': Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Altura': 180cm *'Peso:' 64 kg *'Grupo sanguineo': O *'Hobbies': Jugar al baloncesto, componer canciones, conducir un auto, escuchar múscas diversas, entrenar su voz, jugar basquetbol deporte que ama. *Religión: cristiano *'Habilidad especial': cantar, escribir letras y componer música *'Posicionen el grupo:' Baritono Bajo *'Educación: '''Termino la secundaria *'Curiosidades:' *Es un fan de Naruto *En sus tiempos libres va a tienda de instrumentos musicales *'Sueño: Poder expandir sus conocimientos vocales, escribir mejores canciones. *'''Mujer ideal: Una que sea buena ama de casa, que lo comprenda *Adora ver la espalda de una mujer mientras cocina *Sus papas estan divorciados *Nunca se quiere casar *Su hermano y el siempre estan peleando, pero a la vez se aman demasiado *Quiere tener solo 1 hijo, para poder estar tambien preocupado de su mujer, como las primeras citas *Le dan miedo los fantasmas *Una vez se rapo completamente la cabeza *Le gusta tocar el piano y mas por las nochesthumb|250px *Le dio un anillo de promesa a su ex-novia *Adora los relojes *Le gusta imitar a Rose (la protagonista de Titanic) Come Back!! *Adora el ramen *Duerme de 1 solo lado *En un programa dijo que su cualidad especial es "estar resfriado" Otros datos *Micky vivió dos años en Estados unidos SM Entertainment le pidio que viniera a cantar para ellos, porque Micky gano la competencia para Best Youth Singer en el estado de Virginia (por eso habla mejor ingles que los demás) Ganó un premio especial de Meilleur Artiste en el 2001, como mejor cantante al igual que en KBN Youth Song Festival el 2003. *Es responable, muy trabajador, adora jugar con sus amigos, salir a divertirse. En el grupo es la alegría, siempre hace jugarretas, imitaciones y se rie mucho con sus amigos, es agraciado. El escribe parte de las letras de la banda. '♫Xiah JunSu♫' thumb|270px *'Nombre artístico:' Xiah *'Nombre real:' Kim Junsu *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 15 de Diciembre del 1986 (Fue registrado el dia 1 de Enero del 87) *'Lugar de nacimiento': Gyeonggi (경기 or 京畿道) *'Altura': 178cm *'Peso:' 60 kg *'Grupo sanguineo': B *'Hobbies':Juegos / cantar / tocar piano / jugar fútbol *'Habilidad especial': cantar y bailar *'Posicion:' Baritono *'Religión:' Cristiano *'Curiosidades:' *'Sueño: '''Escribir un libro, porque gran parte de su tempo libre escribe pensamientos y cosas que le suceden. *'Mujer ideal: Bonita y de personalidad fuerte *Junsu regularmente le dice a su mami lo mucho que la quiere y la llena de abrazos y besos. Por si esto fuera poco, procura enviarle todos los dias un mensaje de texto (sms) lleno de corazones *La ultima vez que mojo su cama fue cuando tenia 6 años *Jamas se ha peleado con su hermano *Prefiere usar un trusa normal que boxers por que dice que no son nada confortables cuando ensaya *A Junsu y a Micky les encanta comer pollo *La Mama de Xiah, quiere una nuera cristiana, atletica, que sepa cocinar y que al menos sepa tocar algun instrumento-Junsu y su hermano Junho eran los chiquillos mas revoltosos del vecindario *Su peor etapa fue la pubertad, por que fue cuando su voz comenzo a cambiar *Era muy famoso en la escuela antes de ser un miembro de TVXQ esto debido a que era muy buen estudiante *Duerme con muy poca ropa *Una vez sus mama tiro sopa caliente en el cuello de junsu por accidente, pero lo bueno es que no le dejo cicatriz. *El papa de Junsu se llamaba Junho Junsu *Fue el ganador de un peculiar concurso de puros hombres, donde todos se vestian de mujer, participo a lado de su mejor amigo Eun Hyuk (super junior) *Cuando estaba en la escuela los niños de 3er grado solian confundirlo con de grado y decian que parecia de 2do año, cuando realmente el estaba en 5to grado *El asegura que en su vida pasada fue un principethumb|250px *Dice que en su proxima vida quiere ser una chica *Dice que quiere tanto a sus fans que si ellas le dicen “Muere x nosotras” el lo haria *Esta traumado con su trasero *Su obsesion son las salsas *Una vez trato de traducir la cancion Magic Castle en ingles y logro un raro experimento *Le gusta imitar a Usher *Dice que su tipo de sangre y ser honesto son sus caracteristicas mas especiales '''Otros datos *Entrenó 6 años en SM Entertainment. *Tiene un hermano gemelo. *Es muy infantil, es de los que se levanta a jugar a la play, despierta a todos, suele hacer de payaso. Sus compañeros se burlan de él porque no es bueno con los idiomas… ni con el ingles, ni el japones, ni el chino…. aunque no se porque yo lo he escuchado hablar muy bien en chino y japones, hasta dice trabalenguas en japones... Hay quienes lo creen uno de los más serios de DBSK, es de los que piensan antes de hablar y le gusta escrbir poemas. *En el grupo él mantiene el orden y el equlibrio cuando se pasa por momentos difíciles. Es perfeccionista. *Su madre fue miss Korea y Xiah es un buen atleta. '♫Max♫' thumb|270px *'Nombre artístico: '''Max/Choikang ChangMin *'Nombre real: Shim Changmin / Max ChangMin *'''Fecha de nacimiento: 18 de Febrero del 1988 *'l'''ugar de nacimiento: Seúl , Corea del Sur *'Altura': 186cm *'Peso:' 61 kg *'Grupo sanguineo': B *'Hobbies':Escuchar música / juegos / cantar / practicar técnicas vocales / practicar danza / estudiar…esta obsesionado con los libros y estudios *'Habilidad especial': cantar y bailar *'Religión:' budista *'Sueña:' aprender a bailar, encontrar una persona de quien enamorarse, mejorar sus técnicas vocales, seguir con DBSK pues él se dedica a tiempo completo a la banda. *'Mujer ideal: una mujer bonita, que tenga una buena personalidad, que no sea falsa, tenga ojos bonitos, en fin, como nunca ha estado con una, no es muy exigente *Es el genio de DBSK *No tiene muy buena vista, asi que usa lentes de contacto *Micky dice que el cabello de max es tan acolchonado que no necesita cojines para dormir *Sus fans de habla inglesa, lo admiran por que tiene muy buena pronunciacion, la mejor de los 5. *Su artista favorita es Mika Nakashima *Tienes 2 hermanas llamadas “Jiyun y Sooyun” *Ama a los perros *Adora a Han Ga IN (la actriz de Witch Yoo He) *Le gustan los ojos cafesthumb|250px *Su mayor tesoro son sus hermanas, siempre que cuando habla de ellas *Una fan le robo su ropa interior *Adora como cocina Jaejoong *No sabe nada de moda y estilos *Suele quedarse dormido en el escenario *Siempre lee las cartas de sus fans *Su primer beso fue robado por Jae, y Max se puso a llorar. *Antes solía ser la parte linda del grupo, pero esta fue arrebatada por Junsu. Ahora es el demon de DBSK. *Segun él, su mayor culidad dentro del grupo es la de ser el mas alto. '''Otros datos *Entro a la mejor Universidad de Korea, porque siempre a sido el #1 de su clase. Su papas le dijieron que el podia estar en DBSK, si el continuaba con sus estudios y grados altos. SM Entertainment lo escojio, porque en la audición gano la categoría de Mejor Cantante. *Es el más sensible del grupo, se burlan de él porque no para de llorar *Es hijo de profesores, es dedicado a sus estudios, exigente en todo lo que hace, llora cuando no consigue lo que quiere de si mismo, es tímido, no se ha enamorado o besado a una mujer, es muy inocente, pues es fácil engañarlo, adora la música, Hero es uno de sus mejores amigos, es fan de Harry Potter, habla poco con personas que no conoce. Curiosidades 'Anti-fans: Incidente con pegamento' Igual que las numerosas fans de TVXQ, es bien sabido que el grupo cuenta con grupos de anti-fans. En Octubre del 2006, mientras grababan un programa de concursos, a Yunho le fue entregada una botella de zumo de naranja que estaba claramente desellada, sin embargo, él bebió sin sospechar nada. Dentro de la botella había super pegamento; un fuerte adhesivo acrílico. Yunho durante un ensayo, comenzó a toser sangre y después se desmayó, llevándolo al hospital donde le hicieron varios lavados de estómago para librarlo de la intoxicación. La primera reacción fue de Heechul, integrante de Super Junior y gran amigo de Yunho, publicó una nota de desconcierto y enojo en su blog personal, diciéndoles a los anti-fans que lo agredieran a él en lugar de a su amigo. La respuesta no se hizo esperar y HeeChul recibió una amenaza donde los anti-fans prometían hacerlo a él y a sus amigos más cercanos de Super Junior, Hankyung y Kibum, sus siguientes blancos. Ciertamente, los miembros de TVXQ no hicieron comentarios extensos sobre el incidente. Yunho habló personalmente con la policía para retirar cualquier cargo contra la mujer, por lo cual, ésta no fue fichada. Changmin, Junsu, Yoochun y Jaejoong siguieron presentaciones y promociones del disco hasta el 22 de octubre, casi dos semanas después del incidente, día en que Yunho regresó a sus actividades con el grupo durante el evento KBS'S Music Bank. Desde entonces, no se ha vuelto a hacer comentario alguno sobre esto, el grupo quiere dejar atrás todo lo sucedido. 'Custodia por Hero' El 21 de noviembre del 2006, un hombre de apellido Han llenó una carta legal contra los tutores legales de Jaejoong. Han expresó que era el padre biológico de Jaejoong, y reclamaba sus derechos de paternidad. Han citó la razón de la demanda, diciendo que habían procedimientos mal hechos al registrar su custodia legal. Han se divorció de la madre de Jaejoong en los 80' y se rindió ante la custodia legal de su hijo, dejando a su esposa a cargo del niño. El Sr. Han se enteró pocos años atrás que su hijo no había sido criado por la Sra. Han sino por otra familia. Se requirió una éxamen de ADN para comprobar la validez de su petición, pero la demanda le fue negada puesto que su adopción se había realizado correctamente. La primera audiencia se llevó al cabo en Kongju, la ciudad natal de Jaejoong. Las fans se enteraron de todo esto por las noticias en TV, questionando porque Han no llamó privadamente a Jaejoong, y porque lo hizo cuando su hijo se volvió famoso. El 22 de noviembre, Sr. Han bajo los cargos ante los tutores legales de Hero. Han dijo que su intención era resolver dudas acerca de la llamada al servicio militar de su hijo. El expresó que no tenía intención de armar tremendo escándalo, y aclaro acerca de las especulaciones que decían que estaba por sacar provecho de la fama de Jaejoong. Hero reaccionando ante esto, escribió un mensaje en su págia web oficial, y dijo que el ya sabía de la condición y existencia de sus padres biológicos, información que le dijo su madre 2 o 3 años antes, y que se impactó mucho al enterarse. Con el apoyo de su madre, su madre biológica fue capaz de encontrarse con él, y verlo de vez en cuando. Jaejoong valientemente expresó su deseo de vivir con el nombre de -Kim Jaejoong- y prometió serle leal a todos sus cuatro padres. También añadió que no le gustaría que de nuevo la historia de su familia sea expuesta al público. Actualmente DBSK (TVXQ, DongBangShinKi o Tohoshiki) contiene solo 2 integrantes los cuales son Shin ChangMin (Max) y Jung YunHo (U-Know) ya que Hero Jaejong, Micky Yoochun y Xiah Junsu formaron un grupo llamado JYJ. La razón de la separación es que Hero, Micky y Xiah tuvieron problemas con la agencia que los representaba SM Entertainment por lo cual hubieron varios problemas con la agencia antes de que se separaran oficialmente. Aun así la Fans los siguen apoyando ya sea como JYJ y DBSK con solo 2 miembros. Demanda contra SM Entertainment *SM Entertainment, la agencia que actualmente está en disputa con tres miembros de TVXQ: Xiah Junsu, Micky YooChun y Hero JaeJoong, hizo una declaración el 31 de agosto del 2009 sobre la decisión de la agencia de no entregar los documentos para el juicio. Jaejoong, Yoochun y Junsu demandaron a SM, pidiendo que su contrato de exclusividad se rompiera pues los tres integrantes de la banda se han relacionado con una compañía de cosméticos china, en la cual han invertido su propio dinero y han recibido ganancias al prestar su imagen a dicha compañía. *Al parecer el contrato de exclusividad que mantienen les impide dar su imagen a otro evento ajeno a los planes de la compañía, y es por ello, por lo que piden que la exclusividad sea revocada. *Uno de los motivos por los que los integrantes decidieron invertir en dicha compañía fue que se sentían mal pagados por sus discos, ya que tan solo reciben el 20% de las ganancias (las cuales tienen que repartir entre los 5)quedándose SM con el 80% restante y recibiendo el 0.4- 1% por cada álbum vendido. *También denuncian que están siendo explotados y utilizados como simples máquinas sin tener en consideración que ellos también son personas y necesitan un tiempo para descansar (tan solo tienen 1 semana de vacaciones, y sus horas de sueño se ven la mayoría de las veces reducidas a 5 horas). *Yunho y Max Changmin no participan en la demanda por motivos que aún no son oficiales ni certeros. *Por toda Corea y Japón se ha extendido el rumor de la separación del grupo, pero ellos han dejado claro que eso es lo último que desean. *Aparte de sus compañeros, los tres integrantes tienen todo el apoyo de Cassiopeia. Los fans, tanto coreanos como japoneses, han dejado bien claras sus quejas en la web de SM, culpando a la compañía de la suspensión del concierto (SM TOWNL LIVE ’09 ) que tenía previsto celebrarse el 16 de agosto. *La SM quiso ``culpar´´ a DBSK de la suspensión del concierto, pero los fans presentaron sus miles de quejas a la SM, culpándoles de poca profesionalidad y de inhumanos al tener a sus estrellas en semejantes cirscunstancias. *Hay que tener en cuenta que DBSK tienen con la SM un contrato de 13 años, que excluye los 2 años de servicio militar, por lo que en realidad es un contrato de 15 años, un contrato que les durará toda su juventud. *El abogado expuso en la primera audiencia, que la SM pretendía aprovecharse de ellos, que cuando firmaron su contrato aún estaban dentro de la minoría de edad allí en Corea. Discografía 'Discografía Koreana' 'Álbums |Koreanos|' Tri-Angle (1er Álbum) #믿어요 (I Believe...) #Thanks To #Tri-Angle (feat. BoA and The TRAX) #내 여자친구가 되어줄래? (Will you be my girlfriend?) #Whatever They Say (Acapella) #Million Menthumb|left|250px #지금처럼 (Like Now) #I Never Let Go #꼬마야 (Hey, Kid) #넌 언제나 (You Always) #Hug #My Little Princess #The Way U Are #Tri-Angle (동방신기 Version) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''13 de Octubre de 2010 '''Rising Sun (2 Álbum) #Tonight #Beautiful Life #Rising Sun (순수) #바보 (Unforgettable)thumb|left|230px #네가 허락할테니 (Love Is Never Gone) #Love After Love #Dangerous Mind #One #Love Is... #Free Your Mind (feat. TRAX) #작은 고백 (Your Love Is All I Need) #약속했던 그때에 (Always There…) Fecha de lanzamiento: '12 de Septiembre de 2005 '"O"-正.反.合. (3 Álbum) #O"-正.反.合. ("O"-Jung.Ban.Hap.) #세상에 단 하나뿐인 마음 (You're My Miracle) #Hey! Girl #Get Me Somethumb|left|230px #I'll Be There #네 곁에 숨쉴 수 있다면 (White Lie)* #Remember #이제 막 시작된 이야기 (The story Has Just Begun) #ON&ON #Phantom 환영(幻影) #You Only Love #풍선 (Balloons) Fecha de lanzamiento: 29 de Septiembre de 2006 Mirotic '(''4 Álbum) #주문 - MIirotic #Wrong Number #노을..바라보다 (Picture of You) #Crazy Love #Hey! (Don't Bring Me Down) #넌 나의 노래 (You're My Melody) #무지개 (Rainbow)thumb|left|250px #낙원 (Paradise) #악녀 (Are You a Good Girl?) #Flower Lady #잊혀진계절 (Forgotten Season) #Love in the Ice (Korean Version) #사랑아 울지마 (Do Not Cry My Lover) #소원 (Wish) #사랑 안녕 사랑 (Love Bye Love) #Don't Say Goodbye 'Fecha de lanzamiento: '''26 de Septiembre de 2008 'Albumes Compilados Christmas Gift from 동방신기thumb|225px #Jesus, Joy of Man's Desiring (Acapella Version) #The First Noel #마법의 성 (Magic Castle) #기도문 (Prayer) #글로리아 높으신 이의 탄생 (Angels We Have Heard on High) #Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town #고요한 밤 거룩한 밤 (Silent Night, Holy Night) #마법의 성 Instrumental (Magic Castle) Fecha de lanzamiento: '7 de Diciembre de 2004 'Singles |Koreanos| ''' '''Hug (1 single)thumb|215px #Hug #My Little Princess #Oh Holy Night (Feat. BoA) #My Little Princess (Acapella Version) #Hug (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''14 de Enero de 2004 '''The Way U Are (2 single)thumb|220px #The Way U Are #Whatever They Say #옹달샘 이야기 1 (Mountain Spring Story 1) #옹달샘 (Mountain Spring) #옹달샘 이야기 2 (Mountain Spring Story 2) #Whatever They Say (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: 24 de Junio de 2004 Hi Ya Ya 여름날 '(''3 single)thumb|220px #Hi Ya Ya 여름날 (Hi Ya Ya Summer Day) #공간 (하늘과 바다사이, Whisper Of..) (Space; Between the Sky and the Ocean) #너희들 것이니까 (I Wish...) (Because We Belong to You) #지금처럼 (Piano Version) (Like Now) #Hi Ya Ya 여름날 (Hi Ya Ya Summer Day) (Instrumental) #너희들 것이니까 (I Wish...) (Because We Belong to You)(Instrumental) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''23 de Junio de 2005 '''Fighting Spirit of Dong Bang (Fighting Spirit of the East) (4 single)thumb|222px #Fighting Spirit of Dong Bang 동방의 투혼 (Original Ver.) #Fighting Spirit of Dong Bang 동방의 투혼 (2 Step Ver.) #Fighting Spirit of Dong Bang 동방의 투혼 (Vibe 7 Ver.) #Fighting Spirit of Dong Bang 동방의 투혼 (Instrumental Ver.) Fecha de lanzamiento: 1 de Junio de 2006 thumb|190px Especiales Show Me Your Love & Super Junior #Show Me Your Love #Love to Be Loved by You (English Version) #오늘만은 (I'm Your Man) #Show Me Your Love (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '15 de Diciembre de 2005 'thumb|180px 여행기 (Yeo Haeng Gi) #여행기 (Traveling) Fecha de lanzamiento: '19 de Octubre de 2007 'Discografía Japonesa 'Álbums |Japoneses|' Heart, Mind and Soul '(''1 Álbum) #Intro #言葉はいらない (Kotoba wa Iranai) #明日は来るから (Asu wa Kuru Kara) #Somebody to Love #My Destiny #HUG (Japanese Version) #Break Up The Shell #Stay with Me Tonight #愛せない愛したい (Aisenai Aishitai)thumb|left|278px #One (Japanese Version) #Rising Sun (Japanese Version) #Eternal #Heart, Mind and Soul #Stay with Me Tonight (Acapella Ver.) #Somebody to Love (Acapella Ver.) #My Destiny (Acapella Ver.) #明日は来るから Asu wa Kuru Kara (Vocal & Piano Ver.) Fecha de lanzamiento: 23 de Marzo de 2006 '''Five in the Black (2 Álbum) #Zion #Sky #Begin #Choosey Lover #High Timethumb|left|225px #Dead End #Proud #約束 (Yakusoku) #Miss You #“O” -正・反・合 (Japanese Version) #I’ll Be There (Japanese Version) #Step by Step #Hello Again Fecha de lanzamiento: '''14 de Marzo de 2007 '''T (3 Álbum) CD 1 #Trickthumb|228px #No? #Purple Line #Forever Love #Summer Dream #Ride on #Darkness Eyes #Lovin' You #Rainbow #Shine #Last Angel (Tohoshinki Version) #Clap! #Love in the Ice #Forever Love (Acappella Version) #Lovin' You: Haru's "Deep Water" mixthumb|228px CD 2 #Song for You #Day Moon: ハルダル (Day Moon ~Harudaru~ ) #Beautiful Life (Japanese Version) #You’re My Miracle (Japanese Version) #Kissしたまま、さよなら (Kiss shita mama, sayonara ) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''23 de Enero de 2008 '''The Secret Code (4 Álbum) CD 1thumb|250px #Secret Game #Force #どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？(Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou) #Nobody Knows #Beautiful You #忘れないで (Wasurenaide) #9095 #呪文: Mirotic #Taxi #Stand Up! #Survivor #Kiss the Baby Sky #Bolero # 9096thumb|250px CD 2 #ウィーアー! (We Are! ) #Take Your Hands:Remix （リミックスタイトル未定） #Box in the Ship #千年恋歌 (Sennen Koi Uta) #Purple Line Fecha de lanzamiento: 25 de Marzo de 2009 'Albumes Compilados' Best Selection 2010 thumb|258px CD 1 #呪文 -MIROTIC- #Share the World #My Destiny #どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう? #Purple Line #Stand By U #Stay with me Tonight #明日は来るから #"O"-正.反.合. #Sky #Somebody to Love #Lovin' You #Rising Sun #Summer Dream #Bolero #Beginthumb|249px CD 2 #Forever Love (Xiah) #SHINE (Micky) #Love in the Ice (Hero) #Beautiful You (Max) #HUG (YUNHO) #甘く果てしなく #時ヲ止メテ #With All My Heart ～君が踊る、夏～1 #BREAK OUT! Fecha de lanzamiento: '17 de Febrero de 2010 'Singles |Japoneses| Stay with Me Tonight '(''1 single)thumb|199px #Stay with Me Tonight #Try My Love #Stay with Me Tonight (Less Vocal) #Try My Love (Less Vocal) 'Fecha de lanzamiento: '''27 de Abril de 2005 'thumb|200px Somebody to Love (2 single) #Somebody to Love #言葉はいらない (Kotoba wa Iranai) #Somebody to Love (Acapella Ver.) #Somebody to Love (Instrumental) #言葉はいらない (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: 13 de Julio de 2005 thumb|200px My Destiny (3 single) #My Destiny #Eternal #My Destiny (Acapella Ver.) #My Destiny (Instrumental) #Eternal (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: 2 de Noviembre de 2005 明日は来るから (4 single)thumb|200px #明日は来るから (Asu Wa Kuru Kara) #The Way U Are (Japanese ver.) #明日は来るから (Acapella) #明日は来るから (Instrumental) #The Way U Are (Japanese ver.) (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: 8 de Marzo de 2006 Rising Sun / Heart, Mind & Soul '(''5 single)thumb|203px #Rising Sun (Japanese Version) #Heart, Mind and Soul #Heart, Mind and Soul (Acapella Version) #Rising Sun (Japanese Version) (Instrumental) #Heart, Mind and Soul (Instrumental) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''19 de Abril de 2006 '''Begin (6 single)thumb|200px #Begin #High Time #Begin (Acapella Ver.) #Begin (Instrumental) #High Time (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '19 de Abril de 2006 'thumb|202px Sky (7 single) #Sky #No Pain No Gain #Asu wa Kurukara (2 Future club mix) #Sky (Instrumental) #No Pain No Gain (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: 21 de Junio de 2006 Miss You / "O"- 正・反・合 (8 single)thumb|200px #Miss You #"O"‐正.反.合. #Sky (TVP Uta'S Mix) #Miss You (Instrumental) #"O"‐正.反.合. (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''8 de Noviembre de 2006 '''Step by Step (9 single)thumb|200px #Step by Step #Proud #Proud (Acappella Version) #Step by Step (Instrumental) #Proud (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''24 de Enero de 2007 thumb|199px '''Choosey Lover (10 single) #Choosey Lover #Choosey Lover -R.Yamaki's Groove Mix- #Choosey Lover (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: 7 de Marzo de 2007 thumb|200px Lovin' You (11 single) #Lovin you #五線紙 (Gosenshi) #約束 (Yakusoku) extra NSB mix (Yakusoku extra) #Lovin' You (Instrumental) #五線紙 (Gosenshi) (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''13 de Junio de 2007 '''Summer Dream (12 single)thumb|200px #Summer Dream #Song for You #Love in the Ice #Summer Dream (Instrumental) #Hug (Acapella Version) #Song For You (Instrumental) #Love in the Ice (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: 1 de Agosto de 2007 thumb|200px Shine / Ride On (13 single) #Shine #Ride On #Lovin' You (Haru's Deep Water Mix) #Shine (Instrumental) #Ride On (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: 19 de Septiembre de 2007 thumb|234px Forever Love '(''14 single) #Forever Love #Day Moon ~Harudaru~ #Forever Love (Acappella Ver.) #Forever Love (Instrumental) #Day Moon ~Harudaru~ (Instrumental) 'Fecha de lanzamiento: '''14 de Noviembre de 2007 'thumb|201px Together (15 single) #Together #Together (Kids Chorus ver.) #Forever Love (Bell'n'Snow Edit) #Together (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''19 de Diciembre de 2007 thumb|200px '''Purple Line (16 single) #Purple Line #Dead End: Sty Gin n' Tonic Mix #Zion: Zero G Remix #Purple Line (Instrumental) #Dead End: Sty Gin n' Tonic Mix (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''16 de Enero de 2008 thumb|222px '''Two Hearts / Wild Soul |Max Chanmin| (17 single) #Two Hearts #Wild Soul (Max Changmin from 東方神起) #Two Hearts (Instrumental) #Wild Soul (Instrumental) (Max Chanmin from 東方神起) Fecha de lanzamiento: '6 de Febrero 2008 'thumb|220px Runaway / My Girlfriend |Micky| '(''18 single) #Runaway #My Girlfriend (Yoochun de 東方神起) #Runaway (Instrumental) #My Girlfriend )(Yoochun de 東方神起) (Instrumental) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 13 de Febrero de 2008 thumb|216px If...!? / Rainy Night |Junsu| (19 single) #If... #Rainy Night (Junsu de 東方神起) #If... (Instrumental) #Rainy Night (Junsu de 東方神起) (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''27 de Febrero de 2008 thumb|216px '''Close to You / Crazy Life |Junho| (20 single) #Close to you #Crazy Life (Yunho de 東方神起) #Close to you (Instrumental) #Crazy Life (Yunho de 東方神起) (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: 5 de Marzo de 2008 thumb|214px Keyword / Maze |Hero| (21 single) #Keyword #Maze (Jejung de 東方神起) #Keyword (Instrumental) #Maze (Jejung de 東方神起) (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '12 de Marzo de 2008 '''Beautiful You / Sennen Koi Uta (千年恋歌) '(22 single)thumb|218px #Beautiful You #Sennen Koi Uta (Japanese) #Sennen Koi Uta (Korean) #CLAP! (SOUL of SOUL remix) #Sennen Koi Uta (Japanese Karaoke) #Sennen Koi Uta (Korean Karaoke) #Beautiful You (Instrumental) #Sennen Koi Uta (Instrumental) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''23 de Abril de 2008 '''Doshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandaro? (13 single)thumb|216px #どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？(Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou) #Box in the ship #Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou (Acappella) #Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou (Instrumental) #Box in the ship (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''16 de Julio de 2008 thumb|214px '''Jumon: Mirotic (14 single) #Mirotic # (どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう) Doushite Kimi Wo Suki Ni Natte Shimattan Darou : The Level Remix #Mirotic (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: 15 de Octubre de 2008 Bolero / Kiss the Baby Sky / Wasurenaide (15 single)thumb|215px #Bolero #Kiss The Baby Sky #忘れないで (Wasurenaide) #どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう) (Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou) (Royal Mirrorball Mix) #Bolero (Instrumental) #Kiss The Baby Sky (Instrumental) #忘れないで (Wasurenaide) (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: 21 de Enero de 2009 thumb|218px Survivor (16 single) #Survivor #Take Your Hands #Survivor: Seven Seas Premium (remix)( #Survivor (Instrumental) #Take Your Hands (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '11 de Marzo de 2009 '''Share the World / We Are! '(17 single) '''CD 1thumb|236px #Share The World #We Are! #Asu wa kuru kara (Bonus track) #Share The World (Save A Remix) #Share The World (Instrumental) #We Are! (Instrumental) CD 2 #Share the World　 #ウィーアー！　PIECE」オープニングテーマ（現在放送中） #明日は来るから　※ボーナス・トラック Piece」エンディングテーマ（2006年） #Share the World（Less Vocal）　 #ウィーアー！（Less Vocal）　 #楽曲未定（remix） Fecha de lanzamiento: '''22 de Abril de 2009 '''Stand by U (18 single) thumb|212px CD 1 #Stand by U　 # Tea for Two　 # Sky　※ボーナス・トラック　 # Stand by U（Instrumental）　 # Tea For Two（Instrumental）　 CD 2 #Stand by U　 # Tea for Two　 # Sky　※ボーナス・トラック　 # Stand by U (Luv Behind The MLD mix) # Stand by U（Instrumental）　 #Tea for Two（Instrumental）　 Fecha de lanzamiento: '''1 de Julio de 2009 '''Break Out! (19 single)thumb|202px CD 1 #BREAK OUT! #XIAHTIC / JUNSU de 東方神起 #BREAK OUT! (Instrumental) #XIAHTIC (Instrumental) CD 2 #BREAK OUT! #XIAHTIC / JUNSU de 東方神起 #BREAK OUT ! -Remix (タイトル仮)- #BREAK OUT ! (Instrumental) #XIAHTIC (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''27 de Enero de 2010 '''Toki wo Tomete (20 single) CD 1thumb|216px #時ヲ止メテ　 #CHECKMATE / YUNHO de 東方神起　 #時ヲ止メテ (Instrumental) #CHECKMATE / YUNHO de 東方神起 (Instrumental) CD 2 #時ヲ止メテ　 #CHECKMATE / YUNHO from 東方神起　 #時ヲ止メテ　-never end remix- #時ヲ止メテ (Instrumental) #CHECKMATE / YUNHO de 東方神起 (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '24 de Marzo de 2010 'Especiales Colors - Melody and Harmony / Shelter |Hero & Micky|thumb|192px #Colors: Melody and Harmony (ハローキティ誕生35周年記念イメージソング ) #Shelter #リミックス曲予定 (CD version only) #Colors: Melody and Harmony (instrumental) #Shelter (instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: 30 de Septiembre de 2009 Se hara cuando se pued.A Videografia Se hara cuando se pueda Galeria de Fotos''' ''' 246px-Xiah2.jpg dbsk.jpg dbsk20.jpg toki.jpg dbsk_200908231.jpg Dbs k.jpg Dbsk hug.JPG TVXQ 2010.jpg 12307886225919_yume_photo.jpg 0cbbe7b4a55f97ec9e3824b51bfcd8511223823659_full.jpg c26b8d91bd6d3e8f6209819f8298b1061223823661_full.jpg 0e045173e5267c1903eb64d9ea7439761223823705_full.jpg 2a8482e2c0412ee8093ca95be15b7a1f1223823708_full.jpg 3407d071df311a7129064941f97a17701223823662_full.jpg af5dd8f2a4188f0265207c1db7d87a1a1223823704_full.jpg badd0aa0c5049074ebc40474a6e956651223823663_full.jpg c4bb993d993076c5c4a1d52c049477581223823703_full.jpg 4b65d6af01959156e6520ce2d7c6cd6d1223823709_full.jpg tvxq2.jpg 0012wp9k.jpg dbsk06.jpg 20101023_homin.jpg 20101123_homin_2.jpg 20101214_tvxq_1.jpg each.jpg 2c871b58b193bf47_dbsk_marieclaire_2.jpg 8d91ee943417ead099c141b3a5c713ad_large.jpg dbsk-marie-cl-2.jpg 20101230_tvxq_teaser_2.jpg Enlaces *TVXQ Web Oficial Corea *TVXQ Web Oficial Japón *TVXQ Web Oficial America Latina Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop